<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Reverend by CrimsonRedrhai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515284">My Reverend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRedrhai/pseuds/CrimsonRedrhai'>CrimsonRedrhai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My world. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diary/Journal, M/M, Multi, Religious Cults, Religious Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:39:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRedrhai/pseuds/CrimsonRedrhai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just needed a get away, this is my diary. Please don't share it just please get me out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My world. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010991</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. November 11th 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am Jason. I am stuck in a cult. Please if you know anything get me out. Written in my perspective.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry #1.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cry me a river, and send me a piece of you,” The reverend said, looking over the room. I shifted in my seat, repeating his sentence. Cry me a river, and send me a piece of you. My body twitched violently as I grip my shirt. ‘Please send me to the river to pray.’ I couldn’t breathe, I didn’t want to be here, the church was too cold, too..heavy. I couldn’t move for I would be chained up when we got home. I had to endure the lecturing and conversion to faith. I jolted up, smiling at the reverend, “Oh cry me a river, and send me to hell.”<br/>
The reverend paused in his preaching, “Did someone say something? Surely not. You shouldn’t interrupt a messenger of the lord.” I slumped down in the pew slightly, before my mother spoke up from beside me. “Jason, keep your mouth shut. Your father is speaking.” She gave me the ‘stop it or you won’t get food’ look. I looked up at the reverend, glaring at him, father or not, he was a fool. He shouldn't have led these people into damnation because of his own desires.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. November 12th 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p≯̛͓͈̲̭̦͓̦̓̒̔̐͑̅̕͝I̴̼͌l̵̗̓̕ ̵͎̳̈́̔̔n̸̢̺͔͗̌͊͑̉̈͘͜͝'̴̡̢̱̪̩̖͇͎͖͒̐̌͝ę̸́̏̈́̇̒̒̔̌̕͝t̶̳̭̻̫̳̩̄͗͐͛̚â̴̢̯̙̻͓͔͙̻̟͗̈́́̓̍î̴̡̧̢͇͇t̶͈̯̱̼̝̆ ̸̩̝̣̇́̇͊́̈́̈́̔̆p̵̧̱̯̤ą̶̪̓̔̆̂̑̚̕ṣ̶̮̄͂ ̶̧̡͆͌̇̊͑̾̚͝͝c̵̻͚͕̎̅͗͑̎͝e̶̢͎͙̙͖̘͓̥͌̍̐n̸̳͈̫͉̠̿̉̍̅͑̓s̴̯̬͕͙̖͔̻̑́͑͗̌é̴̼̖̰̻̟̭̠͖̙̅͐͘ ̶̰͖̫̪̘͑̅̑̈́̓ṃ̵͈̞̭͚̳̟͇̄͗͆̂̑͆͜ȩ̶̡̜̟̞͓̭̣͌́̉̊͘͝ ̵̨̬͇̱̠͔̩̞̓̂̄̽̄̍̕̕͜c̸̡̢͓̔̀̓̂͛̐̈́̄h̷̞͒͒̋͐̅͘ǫ̷̡̛̛͍͈̑̅͠ͅi̷̦̔͒̊s̸͔̠̗̫̉̉̅ḯ̴̻̬̮̲̒̌̍͗͝r̴̨̮͇̣̺̣̬̎ͅ.̵͓̠̤̐͗͗́̀̀̿̎̾</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate this church and this family. My god is not a gracious god, yet a power hungry god, a god that wants to ruin all. Surely I am a sinner, a horrid human waiting to ruin others. I am but a sinner and a liar. My father has beaten that into me enough times. I will never get rid of the scars on my back or sides. It is all in God's name, I will always be a sinner.’ My thoughts ran rampant, as I listened to his wretched preaching. <br/>“You all have chosen the most righteous path, the path that will lead you to the most magnificent blessings. Today is a momentous occasion. We shall choose our next sacrifice for our god.” I shifted slightly in my seat drowning out the reverend's voice. This always happened, a sacrifice, another person killed for the perpetuation of our religion.  “Today our sacrifice shall be..my son.” The revered looked over at me, beckoning me over to him. I didn’t move, I wasn’t supposed to be on the chopping block.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>